SIDE STORY BUTTERFLY : JUST NamJin BTS
by thekimve
Summary: Sepenggal kisah Namjin, sisi lain dari cerita utama BUTTERFLY. Kim Seok Jin, Kim Namjoon. bagi Jin cinta bukan prioritasnya. Bagi Namjoon Jin adalah cintanya dan fokusnya. namun Jin tak akan berkata apapun. Jin is Butterfly. NAMJIN. BTS. Rate-M. RnR pelase


**SIDE STORY BUTTERFLY :**

 **JUST**

 **.**

 **Cast : Kim Namjoon, Kim Seok Jin**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyunghee university dikala senja tak lebih dari sebuah gedung dengan mahasiswa yang berhamburan.  
Langkah para mahasiswa terlihat buru-buru.

Ntah terburu-buru untuk segera sampai rumah, atau bisa pula terburu-buru untuk segera mengisi perutnya.

Lain halnya dengan namja yang berdiri di sebelah gedung teater dikawasan kampus Kyunghee.

Tak ada yang mencolok dari penampilan namja berwajah kalem tersebut.  
Cardigan hitam yang dikenakannya dieratkan untuk mengusir hawa dingin di musim menjelang musim panas.

Ia tak serta merta berdiri disana.  
Namja itu sedang menunggu seseorang.

Bukan kebiasaannya menunggu.  
Menunggu adalah hal yang tak ia sukai. Namun mengingat pesan singkat yang seseorang kirimkan untuknya membuatnya mau menunggu 10 menit berjalan.

"Seok Jin Hyung!". Panggilan itu sontak membuay namja yang tengah bersandar di tembok gedung itu menoleh.

Menegakkan tubuhnya lantas tersenyum kepada seorang namja yang berlari kearahnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?". Namja yang lebih tinggi dari Jin bertanya setelah tubuh tingginya sejajar di depan Jin.

"Namjoon-ah kau membuat 10 menitku terbuang. Apa apa sebetulnya memintaku kemari?". Jin tak akan bisa marah.  
Namja itu diciptakan bukan untuk marah.  
Rauh wajah kalemnya menyiratkan bahwa ia seorang yang sangat sabar dan lembut.

Namjoon mengeluarkan secarik kertas.  
Jin sangat tau itu kertas apa. Kertas partitur.  
Berisikan penuh not balok yang Jin sendiri malas untuk melihatnya.

Bagi Jin dunia seni yang paling indah adalah akting.  
Jabatannua sebagai ketua Tim drama khususnya drama musikal membuatnya enggan mempelajari not balok. Bagi Jin not not musik itu bisa ditangani oleh Yoongi.  
Tim penata musik dan suara di kelompoknya.

Jin mengerutkan kening. Menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Namjoon.

Namjoon menarik pelan tangan Jin untuk mengikutinya memasuki gedung teater yang pada saat itu tak terlihat ramai.  
Berjalan melewati tirai hitam penutup panggung dan berjalan menutu back stage.

Sore itu back stage sepi.  
Beberapa kru teater hanya mengambil kostum dan properti lantas pergi.

Namjoon mengambil sebuah gitar yang memang selalu ada disana.

Jin memandang tak mengerti.  
"Kau akan bernyanyi?". Jin bertanya untuk membenarkan apa yang di pikirkan.

Tumben sekali. Begitulah yanh ada di benak Jin.

Jin bukanlah namja yang suka dinyanyikan secara privat seperti ini. Terlebih lagi disini hanya ada dirinya dan Namjoon. Namjoon yang ia kenal cukup dekat sebagai pemain drama musikal yang Jin ketuai.

Tak banyak yang Jin tau soal Namjoon. Hanya saja Jin mulai mengerti maksuk Namjoon yang senang mencari perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini.

Petikan gitar itu mulai terdengar. Bukan melodi indah hanya sebuah nada sederhana dan suara berat Namjoon terdengar.

 _ **" I don't wanna kick this at all  
I want you to want me, that's all  
But we don't know how yeah we don't know how  
It sounds great and fresh, shawty ain't it? I'll take you to the mall  
Buy clothes, what you wanted any day you can call  
We are the one we are the one  
I'll pray, I'll stay yeah you make me this way  
Girl you make me say  
Oh round & round, you make me fly  
Now I ain't down & out, you makin' me cry  
Yeah girl you got me say  
Oh round & round, you make me fly  
Now I ain't down & out, you makin' me cry  
Yeah girl you got me say"**_

 _ ****_ **.**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Jin melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar keluar dari gedung teater tersebut.

Melangkah semakin jauh saat sebuah suara yang sangat familiar memanggilnya.

Langkahnya semakin cepat saat namja yang meneriakkan namanya mengejar Jin

"Jin hyung.. stoped. Dengarkan aku. Kau salah paham". Teriakan Namjoon yang terakhir membuat Jin menoleh pada akhirnya.

Namjoon berlari mendekati Hyung yang sangat dia inginkan itu.

"Mianhae hyung. Aku tak bermaksud..".

"Tak bermaksud kau bilang? Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan Namjoon. Untuk apa kau bernyanyi untukku?". Jin segera menyela ucapan Namjoon.

Kemarahannya ia simpan didadanya.  
Namjoon masih saja akan menjelaskan.

"Camkan pada otakmu Joon bahwa aku ini namja. Bukan Girl atau pun yeoja. Kau mengerti?". Jin lantas berbalik badan dan pergi.  
Bukan kebiasaan Jin jika marah akan meledak-ledak lebih baik menyinkir. Itulah kebiasaannya.

Namjoon memandang kepergian Jin.  
Namjoon tau jika dirinya salah saat ini.  
Maksud hati ia ingin menarik perhatian Jin yang ia Cintai namun kesalahan lirik membuatnya skak matt.

Namjoon mengejarnya.  
Mengejar namja yanh telah mencuri hatinya.  
Sunbaenya yang kerap kali ia sentuh.

Ya.. mereka bukan sekedar kenalan di dunia teater maupun hubungan kakak tingkat dengan adik tingkat. Melainkan lebih.

Cinta? Ntah masih dipakai oleh Jin ataupun tidak. Namjoon bahkan tak peduli.

Tangan Jin saat ini berada di genggaman tangan Namjoon yang besar.  
Semakin erat dan menyakitkan.  
Namun Jin tak memberontak.

Bahkan saat tubuhnya terlempar kedalam mobil mewah Namjoon pun Jin tetap diam.

"Apa maumu?". Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir tebal Jin saat Namjoon sudah memegang kemudinya.

Melesatkan mobilnya keluar kawasan kampus. Membawanya ke tempat yang sangat Jin hafal.

"Bisa kau hentikan mobilnya. Aku sungguh tak ingin Joon". Jin menatap tajam ke arah Namjoon.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Namjoon terlihat tak sabaran.

Namjoon sudah cukup sabar. Namun kali ini kesabarannya diambang batas.

Mobil itu semakin kencang.

"Joon! Pelankan!". Seruan keras keluar dari bibir Jin.  
Ia sangat takut.  
Disaat kau diliputi emosi maka daya kontrol terkadang terganggu.  
Hal itu yang tak di inginkan Jin.

Mobil mewah itu memasuki parkir apartemen Namjoon.  
Namjoon sengaja mengerem dengan mendadak dan sukses membuat dahi Jin hampir membentur dashboard.

"Oke oke aku mengerti Joon. Bisakah kau bersikap lebih lembut jika marah? Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang membuatmu se marah ini". Jin mengelus dadanya. Ketakutannya masih tersisa.

"Cukup mempermainkanku hyung". Namjoon keluar dari mobil itu lantas membuka pintu disamping Jin dan menarik Jin keluar.

Menariknya melewati Lift dan masuk ke kamarnya.  
Dilemparnya tubuh kurus Jin diatas sofa.

Jin sangat paham setelah ini dipastikan ia akan sangat kesulitan berjalan.

Ini bukan sekali dua kali.  
Jin tak mengerti begitu pula Namjoon.

Hubungan seperti ini bukanlah yang seharusnya.

Pemuas nafsu? Ntahlah.  
Bagi Jin cinta bukanlah prioritasnya.

Nghh..  
Lenguhan itu terdengar keras menerobos mulut Jin.

Alunan suara yang sangat di sukai Namjoon.  
Namjoon bisa mendapatkan tubuh Jin namun sampai detik ini ia masih belum mampu mendapatkan hati Jin.

Tubuh polos mereka berdua saling bersentuhan. Keringat itu melebur menjadi satu namun itu semua tak cukup untuk mendapatkan hati Jin.

"Ahh Joon...". Jin terus mendesahkan nama itu.

Namun dihatinya kosong. Tak terdapat siapa-siapa disana.

Seberapa seringnya Namjoon memasukinya dan menyatukan tubuh mereka hal itu tak berpengaruh terhadap Jin.

Ini cukup untuk Namjoon.  
Jin seperti halnya kupu-kupu.

Indah namun sulit didapat bahkan ditangkap.

Namjoon mampu menikmatinya namun tak bisa memiliki seutuhnya.

 **Because Jin is Butterfly**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
End**

 **NOTE :**

SIDE STORY BUTTERFLY kali ini saya akan menampilkan sisi lain kehiduypan Jin dan Namjoon…

Side Story selanjutnya aka nada pasangan lain dan fakta lain… terus dukung FF saya ya.. gamsahamnida… jangan lupa review ya^^


End file.
